<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the Sun Goes Down by Enamis2001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970021">When the Sun Goes Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamis2001/pseuds/Enamis2001'>Enamis2001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apollo loves Percy, Artemis is a good sister, Bur Percy Doesn't, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, I did a part two, I hate myself, I think that it will be a happy ending, I'm Sorry, M/M, Maybe I will do a part two, My heart sank when I write it, Percy want to talk with Apollo, Sad, Unrequited Love, i'm not sure, no happy ending, yet - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamis2001/pseuds/Enamis2001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne, Cypress, Cassandre, Hyacinthus...<br/>Apollo was never happy in love, and he will not start today.<br/>Maybe ?<br/>____________</p><p>Just a little thing because I feel nostalgic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Apollo/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969892">When the Sun Goes Down</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamis2001/pseuds/Enamis2001">Enamis2001</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apollo is one of my favorite characters, both in Percy Jackson but also as a Greek myth, because I identify with him a lot. I've also never been lucky in love, and I hide my envy under a layer of joy and good humor, when sometimes I just want to hide in my blankets and cry.</p><p>I was feeling a little nostalgic so I wrote this little thing.</p><p>I hope you like it anyway.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the top of Olympus, Apollo sighed.</p><p>Percy was laughing with Annabeth, under one of the trees in Demeter's garden. He seemed happy, sharing his sandwich with her, his eyes sparkling with a joy that was no longer restrained, hidden.</p><p>It looked more like an illusion, a staged scene, than a real picnic. The illusion of the perfect couple.</p><p>Apollo turned away and went back to his apartments, his footsteps heavy and his heart broken. His eyes filled with tears, which he refused to let fall as he sank into his bed. </p><p>He cursed his ease of falling in love, he cursed the curse of Eros or Aphrodite had to throw him to never be happy in love. He cursed Percy Jackson, with his ocean eyes that could be both tender and violent, like waves rolling and crashing on rocks. He cursed Athena's daughter for getting what he so longed for.</p><p>He cursed himself, for his weakness and the fear that made him doubt. Maybe if he had made a gesture, or had been a little more present, insisting, then it would have been him with the Prince of the Ocean, sitting under the tree. </p><p>But it was too late.</p><p>He didn't hear the door open or close, trying to hold back the tears already wetting his blue eyes. </p><p>“Apollo…”</p><p>He jumped when he heard his sister's voice. He found himself and saw her hand on the doorknob of her bedroom door, his gaze just as sad, filled with pity for her.</p><p>“If you love him so much, why not woo him ?”</p><p>The Sun God let out a mirthless laugh, sitting up further on his bed. “He's happy, Artemis. After all the quests, the wars, the trauma he was subjected to, he is finally happy. How can I claim it when I have taken part in his suffering ? How could I look at myself in the mirror when I know half of the things he's been through is my fault, if only part of it ? ”</p><p>Artemis moved closer to him and sat down on the edge of the bed. Then, like when he was a child and Apollo was having a nightmare at night, she gently stroked his hair, her heart sad for her brother.</p><p>“He's finally got his smile back,” he whispered. “He laughs, and has fun. He tells jokes, bickers, and has so much zest for life… I can't take that away from him. I still prefer to observe him from afar, to bathe in his happiness, even if I am not the one who brought it to him.” He looked up at her. “That's the thing he would do in my place.”</p><p>Artemis felt his own tears roll down his cheeks, mourning a love that was once again denied to his twin, his little brother.</p><p>“He would be so proud of you. I am sure of it. He would be.”</p><p>Not another word was said as the sister cried the tears her brother refused to let fall. They stayed like that all afternoon, bereaved with one-sided love.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Percy didn't understand why Apollo was suddenly distant with him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, some of you asked me, so here it is ! A second chapter, that will surely be followed by a third. I can stand sad ending either, so, here it is !<br/>I know the chapter is short, but I do it on purpose.<br/>Have fun reading it !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite what you might think, Percy Jackson wasn't stupid.</p><p>Well, maybe he was having trouble seeing some signs around him, but he felt he had good instincts. At the same time, without them, he would have been dead and buried a long time ago.</p><p>So when he saw the broken gaze that the Sun God gave him from time to time, he suspected that something serious was going on. </p><p>Basically, he had come to Olympus to talk to her. He had noticed the distance Apollo had put between them, and it hurt him more than he wanted to admit. He thought they were friends, so getting rejected that way stung a bit. So he wanted to confront him and ask him clearly what was wrong.</p><p>Annabeth had gotten angry when he told her about this decision. Percy realized that she had understood for a long time what was wrong with the god, but he did not understand the meaning of her rage towards him. It was as if Apollo had offended her personally, which the young Prince of the Oceans could hardly imagine. </p><p>He was always warm, kind and tender to him, and Percy enjoyed spending time in his chariot, listening to music and singing at the top of their lungs. He really felt free at these times.</p><p>Of course, he was not ignorant. He also knew that Apollo could be the most cruel being of all. He wasn't the God of Epidemics for nothing. But he also knew that the god had changed, that he was really trying. And Percy always encouraged him down that path. </p><p>Percy sighed as he paced Olympus wide and across in search of the handsome blond. It was as if he was hiding from him, as if he didn't want to talk to her anymore. </p><p>“Perseus.”</p><p>He jumped, his hand already on his sword pen as he turned back to the voice. In front of him, a young girl of twelve, with brown hair and a stern look. She had crossed her arms over her chest, and was standing erect, her bow and quiver behind her back. Percy relaxed as he recognized her. He bowed his head in a respectful gesture.</p><p>“Lady Artemis.”</p><p>“ What are you doing here, hero ?”</p><p>Strangely, Percy suddenly felt embarrassed. As if he didn't want her to find out he was looking for her twin brother.</p><p>“Uh… I'm looking for Apollo. It's been a while since I saw him, and I wondered if he was avoiding me ? I just want to ask him if everything is alright…” He blushed, looking away to observe a nymph weaving her daughter's hair near one of the fountains.</p><p>Artemis judged him with her eyes. She respected this man, who knew how to be modest despite all his exploits. But she wouldn't allow him to break his little brother's heart. For all his jokes and nonsense, Apollo remained her brother, and she would protect him with her life if necessary. </p><p>But the fact that he was blushing and seemed embarrassed at his admission… Artemis might flee the company of men, that didn't mean that she didn't know anything about love. </p><p>She sighed. In the end, it was up to Percy and Apollo to make their own choice, and this situation made them both as unhappy as the other, if she believed the dark circles under the young Prince's eyes. </p><p>Maybe a conversation would take care of all these worries.</p><p>“I see, she said finally. I think my brother is walking in the Gardens of our mother, Leto. It's his favorite place to think.”</p><p>Percy looked back at her, seeming surprised that she was helping her. He gave her a smile that could have overshadowed the sun, and was about to turn on his heels when she called him back.</p><p>“Perseus. My brother… Despite everything we can think of, he remains fragile, and his heart has been broken too many times. I ask you as a big sister, take care of him.”</p><p>Percy wanted to ask her what she meant by that, but before he could even open his mouth, she vanished into a silvery light.</p><p>He stood still for a few seconds, his brow furrowed, before shrugging his shoulders. He will ask Apollo directly.</p><p>This conversation was overdue for far too long.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I just had a test this afternoon, and decided to treat you and myself a chapter ! The end end is open, I can stop here, or add one two chapters. Your choice 😂😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leto's Garden was gifted by Zeus. It was a real little paradise, with white marble walkways, wooden benches, carved in such a way to pay homage to Leto, Apollo and Artemis, and even a beautiful fountain.</p><p>Percy found Apollo sitting on its edge, staring at himself, his eyes sad. He ran his hand mechanically through the water, pushing it, then bringing it back towards him. Far away was the lively and carefree young man. Percy saw only a melancholy being, his back hunched, eyes red with tears contained, a pale complexion. </p><p>The sight horrified and worried Percy deep in his soul. What had happened to make the young god find himself in such a state ? </p><p>He slowly approached, the same way he would approach a wild, wounded animal. When he was less than ten meters away, Apollo finally saw him, and the fear that registered on his face before he forced a smile disturbed the young man.</p><p>“Percy! It has been a long time ! What are you doing here ?”</p><p>As he spoke, Apollo had risen and stepped back. Percy frowned. There was no longer any doubt, the Sun God was avoiding him like the plague. Ironic, knowing he had made it up.</p><p>“I was looking for you.” he finally answered.</p><p>Apollo's eyes widened, and his pupils fluttered for a means of escape. Except Percy was a demigod. And a demigod overtrained by years of war. He had approached in such a way that the god could not escape him.</p><p>“Ah ? And why ?” </p><p>Percy had moved closer until he was less than two meters from the god. He shrugged. “You tell me, Apollo. Maybe to explain to me why you seem to run away from me, or why your eyes seem so sad every time I meet your gaze ? Or why Artemis seems to become extremely protective of you ? Any of these topics would do.”</p><p>Apollo was fidgeting more and more, shaking his head frantically. His fake smile had slipped from his face, leaving only a panicked look. “I don't know what you're talking about…”</p><p>“Really ?”</p><p>Percy took a step forward, trapping the god for good. He ends up lowering his head. Percy believed that for a moment it was shame that had seized him, before noticing the shaking of his shoulders, and smelling the salt water of the god's tears. He was taken with shock. Why was Apollo crying ? Who had hurt him so much that he couldn't look up anymore ? Fear and mad rage seized him, and he swore to himself that if it was the fault of the damn King of the Gods, then Zeus was going to have a very bad surprise.</p><p>“It's nothing Percy," Apollo murmured at last, his gaze still downcast, his shoulders still shaking with spasms.</p><p>“Bullshit ! Apollo, tell me what's going on ?! Who hurt you so much that you try to run away from everyone ? I promise you that I will destroy him, god, monster or mortal.”</p><p>He moved closer enough to take the god's icy hand in his hands. It frightened him even more. The Sun God was not supposed to have cold hands !</p><p>Apollo shook his head in denial. His tears were still flowing, wetting his beautiful frozen face in a grimace of pain.</p><p>“Apollo… Please, I don't like to see you like this… Let me help you,” Percy tried again.</p><p>He didn't understand why the god's feelings meant so much to him, but he knew that seeing him so vulnerable broke his heart. He wanted to protect him from what seemed to be slowly destroying him.</p><p>He moved a little closer, sliding his hands down the god's arms to reach his waist, before taking his head with one hand, and caressing his back with the other, in a gesture of comfort. Apollo didn't even try to struggle, just resting his head on his shoulder, crying freely.</p><p>After a minute, he began to mumble. Percy had to strain his ears to understand.</p><p>- … not fair… It's so unfair. I'll never be happy… Why did she have to have you? Why can't I? I'm in so much pain… I want so much to have you to myself alone…</p><p>Percy didn't quite understand what he was talking about, but continued his gentle words, his strokes on his back, and begged for the strength to help Apollo. </p><p>This went on for a good hour, Percy doing nothing but consoling the poor god, before he finally calmed down. He finally seemed to realize what arms he was in, for he straightened up sharply, that feeling of fear still etched on his face, and tried to disappear. </p><p>But that was without counting the speed with which the demigod grabbed his wrist, preventing him from teleporting. </p><p>“No ! Apollo, that's enough ! I am worried to death ! What puts you in this state, by the gods ?!”</p><p>This time it was Percy who had tears in his eyes, hurt that the god still wanted to get away from him.</p><p>"I can't tell you," the one said at last, his sobs still in his throat. “You would hate me…”</p><p>Percy felt even more confused, and he didn't like to be confused. “Why would I hate you ? Did you turn someone into plants ? Did you curse someone ? Did you kill someone innocent ?”</p><p>“No !”</p><p>“Then nothing you can tell me will make me hate you.” His tone had grown softer, his eyes begging him to confide in him.</p><p>“I can't…”</p><p>Percy was getting fed up. If he didn't have an answer soon, he was going to end up breaking something. </p><p>“Listen to me, Apollo. I won't be leaving here until I get a satisfactory answer. If necessary, I will come back every day. I'll follow you everywhere, to the point where you'll get sick of me and want me to cease to exist.” The god looked up in panic, as if it was the worst thing that could happen. Percy felt hurt.</p><p>“What about Annabeth ?”</p><p>“Oh, she's angry with me right now, and I don't even know why. Girls are complicated.”</p><p>“And your mother ?”</p><p>“She knows I'm here, and I can always call her. Right now, you're the one who needs my help, so I'll stay there.”</p><p>He shrugged, not letting go of the god's wrist. Apollo meanwhile was speechless. He didn't know what to say or what to think in the face of the young man's determination. Without realizing it, a small smile found his lips in front of the means that the son of the god of the sea put to help him, and felt grateful. At the same time he was so scared. Spending even more time with Percy might strengthen her feelings for him. But his selfish side, the one that cursed Annabeth for having what he most wanted in the world, saw here an opportunity to be alone with him for hours at a time, without parasitic company.</p><p>"I won't tell you," he said at last, his voice still trembling with tears.</p><p>"Very well," Percy sighed, shrugging his shoulders. “I hope you are ready to put up with me, because believe me, I will eventually find out.”</p><p>Apollo smiled discreetly. He finally had him all to himself.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, least to last chapter ! A lot of fluff, and Apollo acting like a cute boyfriend even if they're not going out yet. Yes, it's frustrating.<br/>Am I sorry ? Nope !<br/>Hope you'll enjoy ! 😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days that followed were the most wonderful for Apollo. </p><p>Every day, Percy would arrive after sunrise, and come to find him in his mother's garden, sitting by the fountain. They traded stories, played, or Apollo sang him one song or another, while Percy dipped his feet in the water of the fountain.</p><p>Every day Percy asked him if he was finally going to tell him what was wrong, and every day Apollo refused. </p><p>The days quickly became a week, then two. Percy kept coming towards him, making Apollo the happiest of gods. His smile lit up the garden every time he heard the sound of the demigod's footsteps, New York had never known such perfect weather.</p><p>Except that day the sound was choppy, far from the usual calm with which Percy approached him. Apollo turned to the bush from which Percy was about to emerge, worried. Almost nothing could interfere with the young Prince's good humor, so seeing him appear, his cheeks wet with tears, was unsettling and frightening. </p><p>Apollo let go of the watering can he had in his hand, completely forgetting the flowers he always took care of before his love arrived, and ran towards him.</p><p>“Percy ?! What is happening ? Why are you crying ? Tell me, please!”</p><p>Seeing a god begging a demigod was rare, and shocked Percy, who wasn't sure what to say about the sudden concern. He always felt that despite his friendship with him, Apollo would never see anything but fun for the time he lived, before moving on to the next entertainment. So seeing his worried look, as he touched him everywhere looking for a physical wound warmed his heart, and without realizing it, a soft smile ended up accompanying his tears.</p><p>He took the god's hands in his, slowly sliding his palms up to his face, where he forced worried blue eyes to dive into her water-drenched green irises.</p><p>" I'm not hurt, Apollo." he told him very softly, the way we shared a secret.</p><p>“But, you're crying…” he stammered.</p><p>Percy only smiled even more tenderly at him, unwittingly plunging into the god's irises. Did he know he had gold glitter surrounding his pupils?</p><p>“Sometimes the pain is not physical, but comes from the heart,.” he finally replied with a sigh.</p><p>He let go of Apollo's face, and walked over to the fountain, knowing that the god would follow him. He sat on board, and Apollo crouched down in front of him, knees on the ground, and head raised towards him. Percy lifted a hand, and began to gently stroke the god's hair, who closed his eyes in pleasure.</p><p>Percy had discovered that this particular gesture had the gift of relaxing the god, and used it without remorse when he considered that Apollo was not giving himself enough time to rest. At the same time, being the god of so many different fields… no wonder he burns out so often.</p><p>Apollo, on the other hand, dared a gesture he had never undertaken until now. He simply rested his head on Percy's lap. From a distance, one would have thought that two lovers were meeting in hiding to enjoy each other's company.</p><p>Percy didn't care more than that, and continued to stroke the golden hair of the god, who purred with pleasure.</p><p>“Annabeth broke up with me.”</p><p>Apollo opened his eyes sharply, and raised his head. Percy dropped his hand, his tears flowing freely again. He knew he was good at hiding his emotions, he had been exercising for so long, but here, hidden in Leto's Garden in the company of one of the only gods he considered a close friend, he felt quite safe to let his true emotions speak.</p><p>Apollo said nothing at first, divided between the joy of knowing that his little prince was finally free, and sad to see him cry. He finally slipped between Percy's legs, still on the ground, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Percy lowered his head, resting it in the god's blond curls.</p><p>“When we were trapped in Tartarus, I discovered a terrifying facet of my powers. We were trapped by Misery, and we had little chance of escaping alive. I was angry and terrified, and went into such a dark mode… I controlled Akhlys' poison to choke her. The poison remains a liquid after all… That day, I saw that Annabeth's gaze changed. She was looking at me with more fear, as if she was afraid that I would go mad at the slightest moment, and that I would use this technique against her. I had become a monster in his eyes…”</p><p>Apollo said nothing. He just squeezed Percy's waist a little tighter in support. He himself had done very unsavory things for less nobles reasons.</p><p>“Three days ago, we met a horde of empousai. What they were all doing together, I don't know, and seriously, I don't want to know. The point was, we were on the verge of death, and I had no choice. I reused this technique, controlling their blood to make them explode. ”</p><p>“Percy…” He could feel the young man's tears wet his hair, but continued to listen.</p><p>“Annabeth cried, and cried. I had promised him that I would never use this technique again, and I broke that promise. She accused me of having become drunk on the power that this technique gave me… to believe that she had not been there when I refused to become a god for her… She ran away. I saw her again this morning, and she coldly announced to me that she couldn't date a monster like me.”</p><p>Apollo thought he saw red. He felt Percy's shoulders shake at this admission, as if resigned to being called that way. He gently lifted his head, and for a moment regretted it. Percy's head was still tilted over his, and their lips were so close to each other… He could almost taste the chocolate of the cookies he ate in the morning. </p><p>Percy slowly widened his eyes at their proximity, but didn't move away. The god's almost hungry gaze held him in place. The tension in the air was almost palpable, as each gazed into the other's eyes.</p><p>"You're not a monster, Percy." Apollo whispered at last. “You are the most extraordinary being that exists. You are sweet, kind, you think of others more than you think of yourself. You even agree to suffer if others are spared. You are not a monster, despite everything the others may say. And if Miss Chase can't figure it out, then that means she doesn't deserve you.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“You had no choice, Percy. It was you or them, and personally, I'd rather it was you who got away with it.”</p><p>He hadn't raised his voice louder than a whisper, but Apollo might as well have screamed in the magical silence of the garden. Percy's tears dried up, and a bright smile finally spread his lips. Apollo finds himself smiling too, unable to resist Percy's happiness.</p><p>They stayed like that for a long time, just enjoying each other's company.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't forget to comment ! You always make my days, and I love talking with you 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the end ! I'm sad to finish the story, Ioved talking with you all, and share with you this couple that have so much potential !<br/>Don't worry, I have some massive project on going, plus some more one-shot when inspiration strike, so we will see each other pretty soon !<br/>Enjoy this last chapter, and you can always come talk with me on Tumblr ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month passed.</p><p>It had taken Apollo many hours to convince Percy that he was not the monster he saw in himself, lying in the grass, watching the clouds pass, as Percy confided in all his doubts, all of them. His regrets. The god did nothing but listen to him, his hand gently stroking the ebony hair, as Percy's head rested comfortably in the crook of his shoulder. Other times the demigod was seated on the edge of the marble fountain, with Apollo's head in his lap. Those days, it was Apollo who confided in the fear that the gaze of others inspired him, his fear of loving again after all his failures and misfortunes in this area.</p><p>"I'm sure you'll find the right person one day," Percy would tell him then, a tender smile on his lips.</p><p>Apollo remained silent, thinking that he would give anything to make this 'right person' the young man caressing his blonde locks.</p><p>Rumors had started to spread, and the most curious of nymphs and satyrs would peek into Leto's Garden from time to time, shocked to find so much sweetness in their fiercest god and their most fierce and brave hero. To see them, playing distractedly and happily, one would have thought that they were only two young lovers barely discovering the joys of love.</p><p>These rumors quickly reached the ears of Artemis and Hermes, who were then smiling with pleasure.</p><p>Despite everything, Percy did not forget Apollo's distress that first day, and while the sun was at its zenith, and they easily ate sitting on a tiled tablecloth brought by the nymphs - Percy had blushed at the winks from the nymph who had bringing them their meal - he turned to the god. "You never told me why you started running away from me."</p><p>Apollo froze, and slowly turned to the young man, who had the curious gaze.</p><p>"Is it necessary to know ? We spend all our days together now, it is obvious that I do not avoid you anymore."</p><p>Percy looked both hurt and satisfied. "So you admit you avoided me !"</p><p>Apollo looked away, swearing under his breath. Percy moved closer to him, taking his face in his hands, forcing him to look at him. He seemed to be searching for something in the god's blue eyes, and he must have found it, for he began to smile very softly. His eyes were shining with happiness, as if he had just discovered the recipe that would allow him to cure cancer. Then very gently, as tenderly as possible, giving the god enough time to pull back if he wished, he put his lips to his.</p><p>Apollo's eyes widened, observing his gentle face, full of scars from his many fights, not really understanding what was going on. Then an electric current passed through him right through, and he found himself closing his eyes too, pressing his mouth, tilting his head slightly to get a better angle.</p><p>Neither had heard the whispers behind the garden hills, much less the arrival of the sea god who urged everyone to leave, to give them their privacy. They did not hear his blessing, until he disappeared into the maze of Olympus.</p><p>Percy finally stood up. Apollo kept his eyes closed, and leaned his head lightly against the shoulder of his love, who had resumed his caresses.</p><p>"Why ?" He finally whispered.</p><p>Percy smirked, even though the god couldn't see him.</p><p>"Despite what can be said about me, I am not blind, and I know how to add two plus two. You avoid me like the plague, and when I start spending time with you, you get so bright that the whole of New York City wonders why there hasn't been a rainy day yet. You look for my touch, you give me gifts... And people are talking. Rumors abound about us."</p><p>Apollo raised his head.</p><p>"But why now ?"</p><p>Percy gently stroked the god's cheek, who delighted in the gesture.</p><p>"Because you are the only one who sees me not as the supernatural and powerful hero, but as the weak, frightened man. You love every part of me, whether normal, divine or monstrous. I have never felt so good as in the past few months. Seeking the truth is no longer the reason I come, Apollo."</p><p>The god was frowning, not understanding. Percy had told him he would follow him until he told him the truth. Percy laughed lightly, amused to see the confused look of the one he hoped would become his love.</p><p>"Apollo, since when do you think I know about it ?"</p><p>"I don't know, a few days ?"</p><p>Percy gently shook his head."I know since the first week I spent with you."</p><p>Apollo opened his mouth, shocked at this admission. But then why...?</p><p>"You are indeed the god of Truth. You can't lie, your eyes always betray you." The demigod smiled at him. He lifted his head, observing the brilliant reflections the trees let through. "At first I wanted to reject you in a gentle way, but I didn't know how to do it, so I stayed with you, hoping that spending time with me will make you forget your love for me. I was wrong, obviously. Then I continued because you seemed so happy to see me, and even the other gods were in a good mood to see you so happy."</p><p>He looked down at Apollo, who continued to watch him, a smile on his lips.</p><p>"Then the story happened with Annabeth, and you helped me heal. You treated me with kindness, never expecting anything from me in return. I guess I just ended up falling under your spell, your tenderness."</p><p>He leaned over him, and trapped his lips with his once again, before slowly withdrawing.</p><p>"Well done, Apollo, you managed to make me fall in love with you."</p><p>He winked at him, and Apollo realized at the same time that Percy had absolutely not been blind to the ploys he had put in place to seduce him. He had just accepted everything, and had just lost. And he recognized it.</p><p>The god began to have tears in his eyes, and threw himself on Percy's neck, who fell backwards onto his back, bursting into laughter. Apollo went from laughter to tears. He had never been happier in his life, so understood. He finally felt free and complete. He would never let Percy escape him, he would be his, as Apollo himself belonged to him.</p><p>He hugged him even more, getting up a little, to run the demigod's face with wet kisses, on his cheeks, forehead, nose, neck. He finally reached his lips, and pressed them against his. Percy let out a small gasp of surprise, before letting it go, and sharply participated in the kiss.</p><p>They had finally found each other, and expected to be as happy as possible together.</p><p>Until the end of time.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/enamis-lana</p><p>Oh, and don't panic if you see this fiction and others on Wattpad or Fanfiction.net. Enamis on Wattpad and Enamis09 on Fanfiction.net are my pseudos on those sites.</p><p>See you soon !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>